Surprise?
by geminadream
Summary: Dean is a sneaky bugger!
1. Chapter 1

"Gabe where did you put Dean's phone?"

"No where Sammikins, I haven't touched your brothers phone"

This earned Gabriel bitch face no. 43- also known as the ' don't lie to me you little shit, I know you did something.'

"Honest to god! Why would I have deans phone?!"

"Just give it to me Gabe"

Gabriel smirked,

"It will cost you big boy"

"Where did you put short stack?"

Gabe just look at his crotch

"Dean is gonna kill you"

"Wait till he gets his phone back"

"What did you do to his phone now?! Know what? just come here!"

Gabriel walked over and Sam manhandled him to get his hand down his trousers

"Somebody wants some"

"Shut up"

"That's not the phone"

Sam managed to get Dean's phone back but not before getting some revenge. With his hand still in Gabe's pants he grabbed and yanked, Gabriel yelped and folded over

"Next time I won't be so gentle, and think what Dean will do when I tell him"

Sam walked away with a smirk.

Sam found Dean and promptly handed back his phone and told him where it was, Dean quickly dropped his phone and went to hunt Gabriel down.

"Get your short ass down here right now Gabriel!"

No reply.

Dean was searching everywhere but couldn't find Gabriel so he went back to check and disinfect his phone. He had finished cleaning it and went into his messages to text Cas. That's when he saw a problem, Gabriel had deleted all his previous messages and changed all the names in his contact list. There was a variety of names and he had no idea who was who.

It took Dean nearly a week to change the names back in his phone, he even took the precaution of putting a passcode on his phone to stop Gabriel.

Its took Gabriel one week to figure out the passcode.

Dean and Cas were out for the night on a date - Dean had taken Cas to his favourite restaurant and Dean had mentioned to Sam about a surprise for Castiel but never said what it was. Sam and Gabe were lying on the couch together on the couch cuddled under a their king duvet. Gabe was lying on top of Sam and was nearly asleep when Dean and Cas came back. Sam just waved goodnight when they walked through the living room to their room.

The next day when the two couples were having lunch together Dean spoke up

"So we have some news"

Gabe and Sam just stared at Dean

"What is it Deano?"

"We- me and Cas- kinda got married last night"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"Dean you could have said it differently"

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and promptly got a kick in the shin in return.

"What Dean meant to say was-"

"WAS that I proposed to Cas last night and had been planning the wedding for the past three months so everything was set if Cas said yes-"

"Of course I would have said yes!"

"And it was hard keeping hush hush with_him_ around was hard as balls!"

Gabriel acted in mock horror

"How dare you!"

"Shut up Gabe"

Castiel and Dean spent the next hour describing the previous night. The romantic dinner, how Dean proposed and where they got married. At this point Dean denied that he cried during the ceremony. They went out for celebratory drinks the next weekend after Sam organised a 'Surprise we got married and this is us telling you and celebrating' party for their friends.

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sam worked his butt off for Dean and Castiel's party. He had to make sure everyone was able to come in the night, track down Castiel's family, know where to go and hardest of all;

making sure Gabriel didn't spill the secret.

Sam made sure everyone knew to dress up for the party, he had booked a nice restaurant for the night and had a surprise 'congrats' cake waiting in the kitchen for the happy couple. Sam made sure to learn about Gabriel's and Castiel's family and made Gabriel greet them with him when they arrived.

The night was going good so far, the two families were mingling and questioning the two couples over why they were here. The cover story was that the two sets of brothers wanted to celebrate their relationships.

There was obvious tension between certain members of the families. Mainly between Michael and Dean. It seemed to be a hatred for the people dating their younger siblings.

Everybody was enjoying their main meal- well apart from Dean. He had been left in charge of sharing the good news. He had been sweating all night and was struggling with his food, Castiel noticed and had been holding his hand for the past half an hour. The two families were pleasantly mingling and in deep conversation.

"Better now than never Dean"

Dean abruptly stood up ( a little to quickly) and everyone in his group stopped chatting a turned to look at him.

"Um, I have some news..."

At this point Cas took Dean's hand and stood up next to Dean

"We, um, we kinda, well I took..."

"What Dean is trying to tell you is that we have gotten married."

There was an outburst of "what's" and "omg's" as well as some choice words, after a few seconds everyone congratulated them.

Ellen spoke up first

"Care to explain why none of us were invited? Or why you never told anyone about your engagement? Or may care to explain why-"

"That's my fault, I surprised Cas the other night on our date and we got married that night. Sam and Gabriel found out the next day at lunch"

"Dean took me to a lovely lake just outside of town and had set up an area with lights and candles and had someone waiting for us ready to marry us"

Cas turned to Dean and looked at him dead in the eye

"It was perfect"


	3. Chapter 3

**One and a half years later.**

Things were going good for the boys. They had moved out into their own home and were now the proud owners of their own dog. It was a cross bread they had gotten from a local dog shelter. Dean had refused to get a cat when Cas first suggested they get a pet and suggested that they get something 'cool' like a lizard. Castiel kindly reminded Dean that between dean's records and his books their would be no room for a giant tank and the cost to keep it warm would be too much for their income. So they ended up with Scruffles. He was a great dog: didn't get too excited, loved just laying about the house (but loved walkies more) and most of all he listened to every one of Dean and Castiel's commands. They couldn't be happier.

On one particular brisk December morning the couple were walking Scruffles in the local park together when they saw the local ice rink that opened up at Christmas time. Dean agreed to take Cas that night as special treat for teaching Dean how to play the guitar. Dean had always wanted to learn to play but could never afford a tutor so when Dean told Cas about wanting to learn a huge grin spread across Cas's face and lessons began the next day. It only took Dean three months before he was playing songs along with Cas who was on the piano. Dean was loving his life.

**That night at the ice rink.**

They turned up at the skating rink about six thirty, wrapped up in scarves, hats and gloves (Dean had made sure Cas wasn't going to freeze to death) and got their skates, they helped put each other skates on and waddled together arm in arm to the rink (only tripping once.)It turns out the two of them were just as bad as each other ice skating. They were falling every five minutes and were laughing every time. They had expected to fall on their butts, they expected to have a great time and they expected it to be freezing (the snow was an added bonus) but the one thing they didn't expect to see was a marriage proposal happening in the middle of the rink when they came back from getting something to eat. Especially when it was their brothers. They both stood in shock at the side of the rink, their mouths were comically hanging open as they watched Sam get down on one knee ('When the fuck did Sam develop balance and grace?') and popped open a box with a ring in it. When Gabe said yes the skaters around them cheered and said their congratulations to the happy couple.

Sam and Gabe linked hands and began skating to one of the exits. Coincidentally it just happened to be the same one there brothers were staring at them in complete shock. The newly engaged couple stopped in their tracks, looked at each other and then burst into massive grins and Gabe shouted "We're engaged" loud enough for Scotland to hear.

**Sam and Gabriel's wedding.**

Gabriel had went all out at his wedding. He let Sam pick where they got married and the rings but everything else Gabe did it. He had booked performers- magicians, dancer, a band and much more!- and had everything personalised. The cake was a weird mix of different flavoured tiers and each one was a different theme; ranging from comics to movies to song lyrics, and to top it all off, the figures at the top of the cake were obviously the happy couple but in drag. Dean had laughed so hard he nearly peed himself when he saw the figurines because Sam made a convincing woman in drag apparently.

There was no problems during the ceremony or the reception and everyone had done their best to stick to the theme of the wedding- whatever that was. Dean and Castiel's wedding gift to the happy couple was a fortnight in a small and relatively unknown hotel in the south of Florida that specialised in couples- Gabriel's face lit up when he saw there was a whole class dedicated to desserts.

**The brothers holiday.**

They were in Scotland for a well earned holiday. They had decided to visit Glasgow and some small villages near by. They all enjoyed walking around the multi cultural city, enjoying the local cuisine (chippy's and Irn Bru) and spending their well earned money. Gabriel dragged Sam to all the sweet shops he could find, which was a lot because Gabriel had some sort of psychic power and could hunt down a sweet shop that was within a one hundred meter radius. Castiel and Dean had enjoyed just walking about the city taking everything in. They noticed how some brands were named differently, some shops were like the ones they had but on smaller scale and also the sheer amount of performers and the variety as well. The loved the pubs that were littered around the city and spent a fun evening trying the different beers and lagers. The hardest thing the two couples had trouble adjusting to (apart from the time difference) was the language. Sure people spoke in English but the cultural differences, the accents and the slang sometimes made it difficult to understand the locals.

The group were in a small village looking at the different shops and tourist attractions when one particular shops caught the eye of Castiel. Dean had been busy looking at hunting gear- specifically the rifles on show- and when he turned round to shout Cas over he noticed what his husband was staring at. He walked over to join Cas and got an idea of is own.

"Hey angel, what you looking at?"

"Just these kilts"

"You like them?"

Cas smirked

"I find them rather appealing"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, in fact..."

Castiel slid closer to Dean and put his mouth right up to Dean's ear and whispered

"...I find them rather _sexy_"

Dean couldn't help the groan that escaped him then. When Castiel wondered off to look in another shop -something to do with fudge or toffee, Dean couldn't remember- Dean sneakily bought a kilt to surprise Castiel with later. Dean was on the hunt for the members of the party, everything had been going good so far and getting lost in a foreign country would not be the best way to end your holiday. However he soon found Sam. Well Sam found him as he came barging through the doors of a sweet shop screaming something about Gabriel, finding the mother load and ceilings.

It turns out Gabriel had went on a sugar spree and had finally had one too many bites.


End file.
